Lo que no hace un Malfoy
by IracebethCarroll
Summary: Lucius sabía mucho de listas. Las había visto durante toda su vida. Había una lista de lo que un sangre pura debe hacer. Y de lo que no debe hacer. Y claro que está la lista Malfoy: todo lo que no hace un Malfoy. Parecía que ese pequeño monstruo estaba empeñado en hacerle llenarlas todas. Sirius/Lucius. Advertencia: Slash.
1. Un Malfoy jamás se pone nervioso

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y derivados no me pertenecen, son propiedades de JK Rowling y Warner… yo no puedo pagarlos, si pudiera, los compraría y la pansexualidad o al menos bisexualidad sería regla.

Hola :D

Pues… esta vez les traigo algo diferente, es un Sirius/Lucius que se me ocurrió el otro día divagando en casa de una amiga. Espero les guste. Y hablando de mi amiga eso me trae al punto 2 (que pueden saltarse los lectores si lo desean):

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños Gaby! ¡Te quiero criatura! ¡Te mereces esto y más!**_

Ahora vamos al punto 3: puede que me tome un tiempo acabarlo, pero ya el fic está más o menos planeado hasta el final, sólo necesito tiempo (que no tengo) para escribir… Lo haré por ti Gaby, que te lo mereces y sé que esperabas esto con ganas…

Feliz 3 de junio linda, feliz cumpleaños, te lo mereces. De todo corazón te deseo lo mejor… Este será tu primer regalo, es decir, eso espero, porque lo subiré el día antes. En fin, te quiero niña, eres muy especial, de verdad aprecio todo lo que haces y has hecho por mí (y por Tina) en el tiempo que llevamos siendo amigas. Te queremos un montón =)

Vuelvo al hilo general: Queridos amigos y amigas, no me queda más que decir que espero que lo disfruten.

Aclaraciones: Ahora mismo Sirius tiene 11 años, Lucius no lo sabe pero así es, él tiene alrededor de 15 o 16 (aún no me decido) y es prefecto de Hogwarts .w.

**Lo que no hace un Malfoy**

_Un Malfoy jamás se pone nervioso_

-… espero que ni se les vuelva a ocurrir –dijo en voz baja y terrible, lanzando una mirada fría a los atemorizados Hufflepuff de primero-.

Primer año: temblorosos y rollizos saquitos de carne, inseguros y dudosos pequeños de manos sudorosas y piernas de gelatina, que lo miraban llenos de terror. Se contuvo de suspirar de satisfacción, nada mejor que atormentarles un rato para un viernes por la tarde: verles temblar realmente hacía que uno se sintiese joven, sí, nada mejor que eso. Al menos no para Lucius Malfoy: le hacía sentirse realizado. Respiró hondo, su pecho hinchándose con satisfacción.

Era el mejor de los viernes por la tarde, se dijo mientras caminaba sonriente por los pasillos. Se sentía simplemente extasiado: primera semana y ya había sacado dos Extraordinarios en sus clases y aterrorizado suficientes novatos como para llenar de lágrimas y sudor el Lago Negro. Si a Lucius le agradase la Adivinación y se dejase guiar por los pronósticos los suyos apuntarían a que su año sería una maravilla.

Bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa adornando su siempre bello rostro.

Meditó sobre la ruta que seguiría ahora: tal vez debería darse una vuelta por el despacho de Slughorn. No tenía ganas de ir a las cocinas y de seguro ese brillante adulador que sabía lo que le convenía tendría algo con lo que él pudiera tomar el té…

Un objeto desconocido estrellándose contra su pecho le hizo frenar.

Por un segundo se quedó pasmado por la sorpresa, acto seguido bajó la vista. Lo que podía ver era una brillante mata de pelo negro.

Bien, tal vez debía de ceder en algo: estaba tan concentrado en su perfecto itinerario que no había visto por donde iba, y había chocado con algo, o _alguien _mejor dicho. No sintió culpa, pues no era propio de su rango, pero tampoco culpó al niño. Retrocedió ligeramente para fijarse en su piel pálida: por su estatura debía estar en segundo o tercero máximo, no más… Pero no lo reconocía. Debía ser otro primerizo nervioso que acababa de tropezar al prefecto más temido de Hogwarts.

Aprovechó el instante en blanco, tratando de que no se le saliese una carcajada. Una sonrisa amable se pintó en su rostro, se inclinó para estudiarlo y sonreirle, después de todo: ¿quién sabía quién podría ser ese niño?

Se llenó de un ligero desencanto: el niño iba sin túnica, vestido sólo con los pantalones y camisa, un chaleco arrugado y una corbata colgada precariamente del cuello, sin asomo de siquiera un intento de nudo. Una corbata roja y dorada que colgaba de su cuello sin asomo de orden o propiedad.

Hizo una mueca, enarcó una ceja ¿qué hacía un Gryffindor en sus dominios? ¿Y semejante Gryffindor? ¿Un pequeño vagabundo que apenas sabía ponerse su túnica y que no tenía idea de cómo anudar una corbata?

Se agrió, e iba a amenazarlo, aterrorizarlo: divertirse. Sin embargo el chico le dejó sin palabras: los ojos grises lo miraron sin miedo, casi con desafío. Lucius enarcó las cejas. Su irritación crecía, pero estaba muy impresionado, a decir verdad.

-No deberías estar aquí… -susurró, arrastrando las palabras, hombros cuadrados, superioridad marcada-.

A la que el niño respondió con una mueca displicente, acompañada de un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

-El castillo es para todos –dijo, ligeramente divertido-.

"_Ingenioso" _pensó, dividido entre su irritación y su diversión ¿es que ese niño pretendía estar a la par con él? Y siguió hablando, el atrevido.

-Aunque de hecho vine a buscarte, _Malfoy_ –y algo en su tono hizo sonar su apellido como un insulto-.

Una de las perfectas cejas rubias de Lucius se enarcó ¿quién se creía ese mocoso? Estos primerizos… Se dijo que, seguramente, provendría de una familia de sangre limpia, tal vez eso explicaba su arrogancia. Pero Lucius no podía dejarse sobrepasar. La voz de su padre resonaba en su cabeza "_Un Malfoy jamás retrocede"._

-Tienes agallas niño, para tratar así a alguien que apenas conoces… ¿Cómo supiste quién era?

-Eres el prefecto de Slytherin –responde simplemente, mirando hacia su corbata y su insignia, como evaluando, sin ninguna clase de respeto o consideración, mirando su uniforme como si mirase una escoba de carreras- no hay dos, y además: yo te conozco, a _ti. _El hijo de los Malfoy.

"_Este mald…". _No, Lucius Malfoy no iba a pensar palabrotas, no ese día, ese día Lucius Malfoy iba a estar de un humor dulce y suave hasta acostarse, porque el día era perfecto y seguiría siendo así. Ese _niño _era sólo…

-¿Ah, sí?

… _Una molesta interrupción._

-Sí –le responde después de un rato, aun mirándolo, con las manos metidas detrás de la espalda -.

-¿Y de dónde, si se puede saber? -Pregunta, con una irritación marcada-.

Pero el niño lo ignora olímpicamente. Ya estaba comenzando a irritarle en demasía… Lucius lo ve observar su capa, como si viese un objeto brillante y desagradable. El niño estira la mano derecha. Está a punto de tocar su capa, a punto de tomarla. Está a punto de tocarlo.

Tocarlo con sus dedos sucios.

Lucius retrocede un paso, imposible dejar que esa mano lo toque. No, no, no y no. _¿Quién se creía que…?_

El niño sonríe, mostrando unos impresionantes dientes blancos. Sonríe. Y entonces Lucius entiende. Acaban de marcar una pauta, el chico avanzó y él retrocedió. Ese niño le hizo retroceder. Seguramente le parece divertidísimo: un niñato sin hogar con suerte ha hecho retroceder a un Malfoy, a Lucius Malfoy, uno de los miembros más ilustres de su casa y el heredero de su familia.

Se esfuerza en recuperar la compostura. Esa sonrisa lo altera, lo saca de sus casillas, y no hacia la ira. Más bien le hace sentirse… Vulnerable. Es la sonrisa que tendría un perro a punto de cazar un conejo.

-Escucha, mocoso…

-Odio el verde –murmura, frunciendo la boca, Lucius quiere chasquear la lengua, quiere fingir que olvidó la pregunta- lo he odiado toda la vida, pero a ti –y lo miró de arriba a abajo de una manera descaradamente sexual- te luce.

Si la quijada de Lucius no tocó el suelo fue porque Merlín (grande y poderoso) no lo permitió. Pero casi, estuvo cerca, muy cerca. El niño volvió a mirarlo (de arriba a abajo, fijándose especialmente en el área de la cadera y las piernas) y se lamió los labios. Delante de él.

Lucius estaba estupefacto. Súbitamente sintió deseos de cubrirse el cuerpo con las manos. Eso era simplemente asqueroso, repulsivo, fuera de toda proporción. No sabía por qué, pero la mirada de ese niño era algo verdaderamente… _desagradable._

Pero él no estaba nervioso.

No lo estaba. Ni siquiera cuando el niño se alejaba por el pasillo corriendo. Ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta de que habría podido y no le había dado un castigo, ni nada. Sólo se quedó ahí: lo vio desaparecer al final del pasillo antes de poder recuperar el control de sus manos, que en algún punto habían comenzado a temblar.

Algo en esa mirada se había sentido terriblemente _sucio_. Como el fondo de una cloaca.

Pero aun así él no estaba nervioso. No lo estaba. Y las palabras de su padre resonaban en sus oídos como un eco, mientras veía temblar sus manos casi compulsivamente.

Un Malfoy _jamás _se pone nervioso.

-Fin

./|_/|

(OwO)

(u u)

Notas finales

Sólo puedo decir que espero terminar esto rápido y fácil.

Reitero: Feliz Cumpleaños Gaby, si lo desean, quienes disfruten esto deséenle un feliz cumpleaños también, porque gracias a ella verá la luz esta historia.

Comenten :3

Por favor.

Por cada comentario Sirius le quita una prenda de ropa a Lucius… me pregunto cuántos capítulos me tomará desnudarlo...

Hasta la próxima :3


	2. Un Malfoy jamás retrocede

Hola : 3

Pues… estoy de vuelta xD Escribí esto hace unos días, y hoy lo revisé… También edité el capítulo 1 :3

Gracias a CY Lucius se ha quedado sin corbata y Sirius está planeando como usarla, lo mira de manera pervertida y está practicando sus nudos xD Sigan gente, sigan, más reviews dejarán a Lucius sin ropa y a Sirius satisfecho xD

Pues… no tengo nada más que decir del capítulo 2 :3

./|_|\

(OwO)

(v v)

V V _Soy un conejito~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2.

Un Malfoy jamás retrocede (no importa cuán indiscretas sean las miradas). _Intento de castigo n° 1._

… ¡Perfecto, señor Malfoy! Cinco puntos para Slytherin.

Lucius sonrió al profesor Slughorn, prepotente: el viejo Horace sabía lo que le convenía. Era amigo de su padre ¿resultado? Lo adoraba, parecía a punto de reventar con cada respuesta correcta que daba, reventar de alegría, desintegrarse en montones de confeti como un globo relleno recién reventado.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al mirar a la izquierda: los resultados de los alumnos de las otras casas. Aceptables, no Supera las expectativas, y sin duda alguna no _Extraordinario. _Ningún Extraordinario. Lucius estaba seguro que debía ser el único Extraordinario de su clase de pociones.

Sacudió su impresionante cabello rubio en un ademán digno de poner verde de envidia a Merlín y de dejar con la boca abierta a Morgana. Sonrió, hasta que la mirada altiva de unos ojos grises relampagueó en su cabeza.

Se contuvo de chasquear la lengua, porque no sería _correcto_. Sin embargo contenerse le resultó un trabajo arduo. No podía sacar de su cabeza a ese insoportable _niño_. Un pequeño imbécil que se creía que un exceso de hormonas en su cuerpo preadolescente le daba derecho de menospreciar e incluso (horror de los horrores) intentar _humillar_ al heredero de una de las más prestigiosas familias de la comunidad mágica.

Oh, y claro que sabía quién era. Un par de preguntas a las personas correctas habían bastado. Ya lo recordaba, era el heredero de los Black, otra prestigiosa familia de sangre pura. Ya recordaba por qué esa mirada le había puesto así: era igual a la degenerada mirada que le dirigía Bellatrix Black cuando se cruzaban en un lugar poco concurrido. Era el único Black que no había estado en Slytherin, y en lugar de ponerse bajo su protección el pequeño idiota le había declarado la guerra.

Un fruncimiento apareció en sus cejas. Pequeño imbécil. Le mostraría quién era Lucius Malfoy.

Sólo tenía que esperar la oportunidad.

_**Y contrario a lo que esperaba, no tuvo que aguardar mucho.**_

Esa noche, mientras hacía sus rondas, tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Y Lucius era racional, extremadamente racional. Pero también era mago, y como mago sabía que existen cosas en el universo que la razón, por mágica que sea, no puede explicar. Así que se desvió de su ruta habitual, y en lugar de subir el piso que tocaba subió dos, y luego, tres. Entonces, cuando pensaba que se había vuelto loco, lo vio. El pequeño Black caminaba en la misma dirección que él, dándole la espalda. Lucius sonrió, porque Merlín y Morgana estaban de su lado, tal vez con la esperanza de obtener su elegancia.

Se aclaró la garganta a cinco pasos del niño, que volteó.

Y contrario a lo que Lucius esperaba, sonrió.

Pero esta vez no iba a dejarse intimidar.

-¿A esta hora fuera de la cama, Black?

Sirius, sin embargo, se quedó callado, y lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo. Su mirada era extraña. No era curiosa ni entretenida, parecía como si estuviese mirando de pastel de calabaza tamaño familiar. La mirada de Bella, o peor.

Mil veces peor.

Pero Lucius no iba a retroceder. Un Malfoy jamás retrocede.

_Y esa oración siempre venía acompañada de la severa mirada de su padre, después de haberlo visto retroceder ante la retadora mirada del pequeño Parkinson. Cuando veía sus hombros caer bajo la mirada pesada de Nott._

Pero la gente cambia, y Lucius ya no era ningún niño que se intimidase fácilmente. Así que, en lugar de retroceder, dio un paso hacia adelante, aprovechando la diferencia de estaturas para mirar al pequeño Black desde arriba.

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, Black? Creo que no es un buen momento para eso… Porque a menos que tengas una muy buena excusa estarás castigado durante un mes.

Su mirada iba cargada de amenazas y prepotencia. Sirius debía estar medio desquiciado, como su extraña prima. Ni siquiera parecía entender el problema en que estaba metido: su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Sin embargo, antes de que Lucius pudiera hablar, Sirius empezó.

-¿Vas a castigarme, Malfoy?

Algo en la forma en que pronunciaba su apellido hizo que Lucius perdiera la compostura. El maldito era una deshonra para su casa y aun así se atrevía a pronunciar el apellido Malfoy de esa forma _sucia… _Como si fuese un insulto, o una palabra obscena.

Sin embargo, hizo lo imposible por mantener la compostura, porque no le iba a dar el gusto a ese pequeño bastardo de saber que lo había alterado otra vez.

-Sólo porque la escuela no permite hechizar a los alumnos, Black.

Algo en la sonrisa de Sirius se hizo más amplio. Sin embargo dio dos pasos hacia atrás, con las palmas hacia adelante, como buscando la paz.

-Está bien, Malfoy. Castígame si quieres, de todos modos será… Interesante.

-¿Interesante? ¿Eres masoquista, Black? ¿O tanto te importa tu estúpida casa que deseas que pierda todos sus puntos?

Sirius se rio. Había en su voz algo de soprano y de bajo, pronto debía de empezar a cambiarle con la edad.

-¿Masoquista? –la se interrumpió sólo un momento, maliciosa, nada dulce- Nada de eso, Malfoy… Me gusta la idea porque los prefectos cuidan sus castigos ¿no? –Otra risa maliciosa- Imagínanos Malfoy… Tú y yo solos, por _horas_ –y lo miró de arriba debajo de forma elocuentemente descarada, indiscreta, como si arrancase su túnica con la plata de su mirada- ¿Lo imaginas? Porque yo sí, y realmente me _muero_ de ganas.

Lucius se hubiese burlado de él. Se hubiese reído hasta que su estómago doliese, pero la situación era demasiado bizarra hasta para eso.

Y había algo extremadamente desagradable en los ojos grises, algo que lo hacía sentir deseos de retroceder, de cubrirse el cuerpo con las manos.

De _protegerse._

Seguramente tanta mirada de Bellatrix lo había dejado traumatizado. Seguramente eran los traumas de tantas niñitas persiguiéndolo por los jardines de su mansión. Dispuestas a hacer _lo que sea _para ser la futura señora Malfoy, y casarse con él.

Hizo acopio de todo su valor y evitó respirar con fuerza. En lugar de eso enarcó una ceja y cerró los dedos de las manos.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, y…

-¿Y qué, Malfoy? ¿Horas de castigo? Puedo cumplirlas en tu cama ahora mismo si _tanto _lo deseas. Para ser sangre pura, no estás mal.

Lucius sintió que la lengua se le enredaba y los ojos se le abrían. Su sorpresa y su estupefacción eran fuertes, pero otro sentimiento crecía en su interior. Y se negaba a creer que fuese cualquier cosa medianamente parecida al _temor._

-… Aunque tal vez, sin toda esa ropa te verías mejor.

Y dio, de nuevo, un paso hacia él, a punto de tocar su preciosa capa verde con esas manos. Y de nuevo, por alguna razón, tal vez ese sexto sentido o un obscuro presentimiento, Lucius retrocedió.

Era ridículo. Él no podía estar retrocediendo ante un niñito como ese… Sin embargo, cuando Sirius dio otro paso, Lucius lo imitó, en la dirección contraria.

Algo en él le parecía terriblemente peligroso.

Y sucio, como si pudiese mancharlo sólo con su mirada.

Retrocedió, dos pasos más, ante la sonrisa de Sirius.

Que cayó al suelo unos segundos después.

Por la noche se diría a sí mismo, con toda la fuerza que uno puede utilizar para auto convencerse, que nunca jamás había ocurrido aquel intercambio de amenazas y aquellas palabras sucias hacia su persona, que de hecho él había aparecido por la esquina, y hechizado a Black ante su mirada atemorizada.

Como todo debería haber sido. Como siempre debería ser.

Porque un Malfoy _jamás _retrocede.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y eso fue :3

Comenten si quieren que Lucius se quede sin ropa xD

Es enserio, comenten :1 :3

Nos vemos xD


End file.
